


Cho Chop Chop

by TapestryScroll



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Blood, Five finger fillet, UF!Sans plays a game with me, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapestryScroll/pseuds/TapestryScroll
Summary: It's an old game with a new twist. You play a game from the surface with Sans while taking shots.Mini fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not encourage or condone you playing this game.  
> But if you do,try to have rubbing alcohol or vodka on hand to clean the wounds.
> 
> Both "The Knife Game Song" and "Blindfolded Knife Game Song" lyrics used belong to Rusty Cage.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> (If someone knows who the Underfell concept was created by do let me know)

*you sure about this kid? I'm a skeleton. I aint got that fleshy outer cover'n that you have.

He asks you one more time, this makes 3. You both know that after 3 time asking the same question your answer is unchangeable. You down another shot of the glowing blue liquid that Grillby had brought to your table. On the house apparently. He wanted to see this as much as the other monsters who had heard you and Sans talking before about playing. You smile as the liquor burns your throat.  
"Yes I'm sure. Now are you in or out, Bonehead?" 

The laugh that came from Sans rattled his jaw into a clacking clamour.

*alright kid. i'll play your little game. you first.

"We need a knife." You say, just after the words left your lips did all who were watching and Sans embed a blade into the table, you were glad your hands were in your lap. You chose a dagger that was plain but the perfect shape for your hand. There was a rather large Ruby bulging on the head of its hilt. 

*...You can keep that if you win.~

The purple fire crackled smugly, seems this was his. The other blades were removed from the table and you spread your hand out on the smooth old wood to play.  
You exhaled a breath and hummed to get the right pitch.

Moving the blade around your hand, tapping it lightly between each finger you got the beat for the song. 

"Oh I have all my fingers."

You sang, now making serious taps with the sharp knife.

"The knife goes chop chop chop."

The monsters around you leaned in for a better view, Sans looked unimpressed.

"And if I miss the space inbetween,  
my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers.  
Blood will soon come out.  
Yet all the same we play this game,  
Cause that's what it's all about!"

You grin knowing this would up the anti, time to speed the tempo.

"Oh  
Chop chop chop chop chop chop chop  
I'm picking up the speed.  
And if I hit my fingers  
Then My hand will start to bleed!"

You still haven't hit yourself yet, the blade feels sure in your grasp. Sans is watching intently now, you can feel his red eyes burning into you. When you say the final line you move your hand quickly and slam the blade into the table where it was a second ago. 

The bar erupted in cheers seeing your part of the game completed. You grin and look at Sans who had his boney brow raised in surprise.

*aright kid. guess it's my turn huh?

He grabbed the handle and spread his hand, the bones of his fingers allowed more space. When he sang the song his rough deep voice vibrated around the bar. It carried the song better then your own you felt.  
Without issue the skeleton completed the task. 

*now what?

He teased, but this was your game. You were skilled and had plenty of old scars to prove it. 

"Now we take another shot each and go till someone bleeds." Your smile is coy. 

*hmm.

He rubbed his hand across his chin in thought. 

*what happens if i win?

"Then you get one night with me to do as you please."

The crowd gave a low hooting murmur.

*and if you win? 

"If I win? Why the prize is the same. I get you for one whole night to do as I please."

More hooting from the crowd and scattered laughter.  
"Do we have a deal skeleton man?"

Sans face split into an even wider grin. His gold tooth sparkled. 

*Deal.

You both slammed back another shot each and easily played another round of your game. Now the dagger sat between the two of you embedded in the table. Your hands splayed out across the wood. The sharp toothed skeleton had accused you of cheating as the last round slid by so quickly. You felt warm from a combination of the alcohol and the close proximity of the fiery bartender who had decided to step in as the unbiased judge of your dispute. Grillby stated that you had no cuts.

*then the blade is false.

Sans growled lowly, Grillby turned to face him and you felt his fire burning hotter as he frowned.

*...are you accusing me of helping this human cheat Sand? In my own bar?~

He crackled, the two monsters looked dangerously close to a verbal conflict when you grasped the blade from the table and spoke clearly. 

"Look Sans, the blade issharp and true. I do bleed."

Pressing the blade to the smooth underside of your forearm you slid the cool metal over your skin in an X. It took little effort at all to slice your flesh and the blood bubbled uo. You held your arm high to show the slices and blood for all to see you were no cheat.

"Do you need any more proof then this?"

You asked the angry skeleton, he reached to you and snatched your hands himself to inspect. You watched his face slowly transform as he finnally noticed the crisscrossing scars and old stab marks on your hands; all at different depths and placements. You grinned at his realization that you had been playing this game for a very long time. 

"Satisfied?" 

*for now...but this is getting too simple. 

He snapped, but wasn't wrong. The two of you were at a stand still, both expressing skill that could progress no further the way you were playing.

"If you're bored then let's up the anti, let's play blind folded." 

Before you could even request a blindfold from the audience a thick red scarf was placed in your upturned palm. Surprised you turned to see who the willing doner was, Papyrus stood tall and intimidating behind you.

*I WAS LOOKING FOR MY LAZY BROTHER! YET IT SEEMS YOU HAVE HIM WELL OCCUPIED.

The imposing skeleton snapped, a teasing smile turned up on his boney face as he claimed a chair and pulled it up next to Grillby in front of your table.

*heh. hey paps, how long ya been watchin'?

*I HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE THE SECOND ROUND. THE HUMAN IS A FORMIDABLE OPPONENT I MUST ADMIT, TO BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR SPEED WITH THE BLADE.

You bowed your head in respect to Papyrus for the compliment. Since Grillby was the self-appointed judge you allowed him to tie the scarf around your eyes as a blindfold and place the dagger in your hand. The fabric was softer then you had imagined it to be, it smelled of pine, bone cologne, and ever so faintly of cigar smoke. Huh, you would have never take Papyrus as a smoker.  
There was a hearty silence that over took the bar when you assured Grillby you could not see through the fabric, disturbed only by the faint crackling of the bartender's purple flames and the Guard Dog monsters panting breaths. 

"Grillby, could you place my blade at the starting point?" 

You shattered the silence for another moment, just so you knew where to begin.

*come on kid get to the point already.

Sans punned at you, making you turn your head in the direction of his voice. "Pay attention then, the song is different this time bone man." You took a deep breath, gently tapped between your fingers to get your bearings, all too aware of the sticky blood drying on your arm and the silence back in the room. Once back at the starting point you began to sing. "

Oh, I don't need to see my hand,   
that's because I understand,   
where I'm gonna stab my knife,  
what am I doing with my life?"

So far so good, you were not afraid of being hit though. Worried of loosing yes, but all flesh wounds heal.

"I play five finger fillet,   
blinded from the light of day,   
every stab is just a guess,  
this could be a bloody mess!"

You were getting ready to pick up speed, that last thudding stab was too close for comfort.

"Faster, faster, here we go,  
what am I doing? I DONT KNOW,  
If my finger does get hit,  
this is gonna hurt like shit."

Much like when you ended the old song you tore your hand from the table and embedded the knife into its wood. Panting slightly from the rush you lifted the scarf to check your hand and then showed Grillby. 

*Not one drop of blood spilt.~

The elemental confirmed your victory of this round. The bar cheered and Sans looked unreadable but you sense the worry waver in his red eye lights. 

"It seems I may just be a cut above the rest."

You chuckle tossing a playful pun at him, his unchanging grin shimmered at you in Grillby's firelight.

*don't get too cocky human. I still have to take a stab at it. i might just slice my way to victory.

*ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN COMPLETE THIS TASK BROTHER? THE HUMAN IS QUITE SKILLED AT THIS GAME.

*i got this papyrus. easy win, no skin off my bones.

So Grillby fashioned the scarf around Sans eyes and set him at startup just like you, the bar grew quiet again, not a sound as Sans began the new song.   
He waivered in picking up speed and when the finalle chop landed you saw red magic lightly seep from the edge of his pinky. You don't even think he noticed yet as he whipped off the blindfold ready to cheer.

*ha! beat th-

*You loose Sansy.~

*what?

Grillby seemed to take much pleasure in this, Papyrus just looked disappointed. 

*I said you loose you dull bag of bones. The Human wins.~

Sans stared angrily at his hand searching for any blemishes when he saw it. Right there on his pinky. Small and annoying, pointing out his loss to everyone. 

"Whatever I want remember."

You reminded Sans softly, taking the knife from his grasp and smiling mischievously. 

*yeah yeah. i remember you little brat. you won fair an square. i aint happy bout it but thats the way the cut bleeds i guess.

"Perfect. Then tomorrow night be prepared for the best or worst night of your life." 

*wouldn't go any other way.


End file.
